


Aura

by mynameismyname



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameismyname/pseuds/mynameismyname
Summary: 光环之下隐藏着什么？
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 17





	Aura

**Author's Note:**

> 为复健乱写的。  
> 《sad day》后续（点进作者名就可以看到）。  
> 略沙雕，三俗文学注意  
> ABO，时间线是一周目结局后。

自从前冠军退位去经营对战塔后，龙馆主挑战对方的热情依然没有消失。  
此消息一经爆出，围观群众震惊，明明已经不是冠军了，他奇巴纳怎么还缠着对方不放？  
“所以说这果然是真爱吧！就没有人发现他们很好磕吗？而且A未婚O未嫁的，简直绝配好不好！”  
“丹帝明明是A装O的好不好，隔壁已经有人扒出证据来了。”  
“那不是早就被澄清了吗……楼上怕不是从千禧年穿越过来的。”  
“嘿我不知道为什么你们那么热衷于讨论关于他们的八卦，他们都是GOATS①，我们这个时代能拥有两个强者是幸运的，所以闭上你们的嘴，欣赏精彩的对战就好。”  
没错，就算丹帝不再是冠军了，在八卦版里的讨论热度依然居高不下。毕竟关于公众人物背后的种种鸡毛蒜皮，大众总是最在意的。  
奇巴纳觉得无聊，将论坛关掉。

说他依然缠着丹帝不放是因为没有亲手打败他而不甘心导致，有一半原因确实是如此。但还有一半原因是，他们的关系早已非往日而语。

以前丹帝是个强势的Omega，强势到奇巴纳觉得对方要是Alpha的话，那打炮的时候自己要跟他划拳分上下的程度。  
奇巴纳依然记得，他们第一次是在表演赛前的休息室里，那之前虽然也打过不少擦边球，但顶多也只是“朋友间互帮互助”的程度而已。真正上本垒的时候其实根本不像官能小说里写的那样，Alpha先用信息素让Omega腿软，再把对方压在身下一顿打桩，最后一堆浓精飞出，完成标记，Omega在完事后腿软得像个充气娃娃一样，站都站不起来。  
然而事实是，由于常年锻炼的缘故，就算在发情的时候，丹帝的体能也没有比平时弱上半分，当他把奇巴纳推倒在休息室的长椅上时，Alpha的大脑甚至无法同时处理“我的老二硬了”和“童贞就要被O上位夺走了”这两个事实。  
“奇巴纳，帮帮我好吗？”  
当丹帝说这话的时候，虽是儒雅的问句，金色的瞳孔里却闪着侵略性的光。  
“貌似没有大爷我不同意的余地吧，”奇巴纳依然记得当时自己颤抖着嘴，心跳快得要爆炸，“如果这样不影响之后的表演赛的话……随便你就好。”  
在这个连好朋友都能互相解决欲望的年代，贞操观早已没有以前保守。  
况且奇巴纳知道，丹帝顶多只是为了发情期好过一些，不可能真要他的标记——不为什么，名誉和身份决定的。  
尽管这样，但在看到对方脱下上衣，露出那对结实的淡棕色胸肌和窄瘦的腰时，过于劲爆的对比让Alpha血脉喷张，喷张到无师自通掐着对方的腰一边往上怼，一边把头埋在丹帝胸前猛吸信息素的程度。  
丹帝有力的手臂抱着他的头，抓着奇巴纳的辫子，结实的肌肉让Alpha感觉安心，足以慰藉高潮后的感伤——可惜好景不长，还没待他好好沉溺温柔乡，一完事就被Omega冠军推开。明明离开场还有半个多小时，丹帝却像赶不上了一样，急匆匆跑进隔壁的淋浴房。  
奇巴纳揉了揉脑袋上被抓乱的头发，从长椅上起身，看到地上的精灵球，当丹帝把他推倒的时候，它们从冠军腰间掉落，散了一地。  
“行吧……”奇巴纳打了个哈欠，把乱在地上的外套捡起来，搁到肩膀上。  
“活在光环下还真累。”  
但自己又何尝不是。  
接着他也走向淋浴间——不过是在休息室另一边的。

当名人难，当个中翘楚更难。  
丹帝这样的，十年冠军，有时候甚至无法自由切换公众形象与真实自我。  
其实二者早就黏连在一起了吧，无论是他，还是奇巴纳，都这么想过。  
等混在一起的时候多了，去某一人家里留宿已不是稀奇事。不过当然，得全副武装，还得挑在八卦媒体懈怠的日子里。  
于是，当各个媒体的焦点转向露璃娜能否又解锁一个大刊封面，聂梓的新专辑是否能卖过上一张，抑或波普菈还能继续当多久馆主时，对两位劲敌的关注相对冷却，如果这时候一方恰巧有需求的话，就是好时机。  
在还没捅破窗户纸时，越与丹帝待在一起，奇巴纳便越对“炮友”这个词产生微妙感——硬要他说的话，就是肉体明明都纠缠在一起了，心却还是保持着距离——用理智产生的离心力。  
一旦超过某一特定距离，彼此都可能粉碎。

但不管是奇巴纳还是丹帝都不会没有动摇过。

那是个寒冷的冬日早晨，一觉醒来，窗户外面白花花的一片。  
丹帝比奇巴纳更早醒来，但一钻出被子就被寒风冷得缩了回去。  
他看向闹钟——不过才早上六点多，他平时起来锻炼时也不过这个时间。  
不过这时候冠军并不想起来，只侧着身躺着，看着自己旁边仍在呼呼大睡的劲敌。  
做道馆馆主是件很累的事情，不过几年的时间，就算依然年轻，但仍改变不了疲累的事实，近距离看过去，丹帝能清楚看见对方眼皮上浅浅的痕迹。  
他试着用手指去把它们抹平，可不过几秒时间，那些微微的皱褶就又恢复了原样。  
不过自己又何尝不是呢，他在心里苦笑。  
然后丹帝看向奇巴纳的手，修长的却又不失骨感的，单手握住一个洛托姆平板电脑都可以的程度。  
丹帝看着那宽大的手掌许久，最终把自己的手放进奇巴纳的手心里，对方的手掌较周围的皮肤更浅一个度。更接近丹帝的肤色。  
龙系训练师特有的血液在对方体内流淌着，Alpha的脉搏有力地跳动着，一时间，私下静寂，房间里只剩下呼吸声。  
不知道哪里来的开心，就像儿时偷吃到了喜欢的糖果，丹帝把头埋在柔软枕头里，笑了起来。  
心中涌上的，是一种被暂时解放的，却又带着侥幸的感觉。  
丹帝能清楚地感觉到，当下的自己是真实的，不属于任何一项名誉，不是符号也不是消费品。而是一个活生生的人。  
很长一段时间里，这段关系都宛如偷情——在万千只眼皮底下。

奇巴纳跑对战塔去，不一定总为了打败丹帝。  
尽管他依旧不见得能赢，但已经到了可以与对方打到平手的程度。对此龙馆主自然洋洋得意，甚至还想自拍一张传到社交账号上炫耀。  
“说不定下次我依然能把你打倒。”  
“下次的事情下次再说吧。”奇巴纳朝他做了个鬼脸。  
话是这么说，可他并没有召唤出洛托姆的打算，反而是将精灵球收好。  
“我说，时间也不早了，回去吧。”  
丹帝点点头，忽然像是想起了什么一样，转而换上有些严肃的神情。  
“你花那么长时间待在这里，不管道馆的事情了?”  
“啊……最近是淡季嘛。”奇巴纳把手枕在后脑勺，语气懒懒散散地，明显是无聊了很久。  
“再说，他们也不是随随便便就能到本大爷这里的。”  
“也难怪你能有时间研究战术了。”  
丹帝的声音中明显少了很多上扬的语调，奇巴纳明白自己也是，私下里他们多是这么说话的，如果被粉丝知道大概会很幻灭。  
时间确实不早了，从对战塔巨大的窗户外透出无边夜色，万千星辰悬挂天际。  
不知是不是夜色太过浓厚的关系，在深深的暗蓝色下，丹帝的眼睛较平时更加璀璨，那金色中流光溢彩的，奇巴纳无意瞥见，吹了声口哨。  
“你的眼睛就像月亮一样。”  
“什…？”丹帝明显被对方突如其来的诗意激得怔了一下，手里的帽子差点掉下来。  
“也许这就是光环吧，真好。”奇巴纳露出洁白的尖牙，笑得人畜无害。  
“瞎说什么。”  
丹帝脸红了——这让Alpha心里更加得意。  
于是龙馆主带着更加不怀好意的表情，故意将嘴巴贴向前冠军耳边，以气声说道：  
“说起来，我们什么时候完成最后一步呢？”  
是了，他们依然没行标记之实。  
丹帝低下头，将脸埋在帽子里，红色烧到耳根。  
“我都说不想那么快了……”  
“好好好。”  
继续逗人家也没什么意思，奇巴纳很快收手，拍了拍丹帝的肩膀，然后让托洛姆飞出来。  
“来，笑一个——”

咔擦。

第二天。  
清晨，当看到自己在社交账号上更新的内容再次霸占各网站娱乐版头条后，就像是意料之中一样，奇巴纳把手机扔到一边，对着镜子继续刷牙。  
没错，他们都是活在光环下的人。  
这光环太过沉重炽烈，导致无论干什么，都必须顾及到。  
但这并不妨碍他和丹帝的关系进展，倒不如说，正是因为都是处在名誉下的同类，才会产生共感。  
奇巴纳更新的动态正是昨天和丹帝的自拍，他以将近作弊的方式得到了它。  
照片里的自己搭着丹帝的肩膀，而对方半张脸被捂在帽子里，只把眼睛露出来，朝上瞥着镜头。脸上仍残留着未褪的羞涩。  
现在的丹帝依旧是个强势的Omega，只是较之前，多了一些柔软，  
“这家伙，总在奇怪的地方那么可爱。”  
动态下的评论区各式各样，有直接放两个皇冠的Emoji加了“Kings”这种标签的，有震惊的，也有问他们什么时候和别的地区来双打赛的。  
而奇巴纳只看着，没打算回。  
“是吗，慢慢来……”他仰望着天花板，脑海里恍惚间闪过丹帝的眼睛。  
就好像五月的春日中，映着花朵的金色月亮。  
“好吧，反正大爷我有的是时间。”  
最后的最后奇巴纳依旧以这句话终止了暴乱的思绪，这着实是一个将所有恋慕压下来的绝好借口。  
——未来还没到来，他们大可不必那么着急。

**Author's Note:**

> ①：GOATS：Greatest of all times的缩写。


End file.
